The last hope
by Trigga- happy-Freak
Summary: draco has a sister and well keep readin' r
1. reasons, family and home

Evada Malfoy Authors note: This is one of my first fan fictions This is a take on of the Harry Potter sires all characters are of J.K.R. The new character is a E.l.c.g. I hope you like it. R&R Enjoy!!! Evil little coffee girl Chapter 1- the reasons, my family and home Hey, I am Evada Malfoy I am the white sheep of my family, the weird one and the mistake. It started when I was born, from the first moment I was different for the first thing I had a birthmark it was in the shape of an phoenix on my right foot. Birthmarks are not uncommon but my one in the perfect shape of a phoenix? Then in my first year I was put in gryfindor instead of Slytherin and then the worst thing, well not for me but for my family's reputation. It was my friends I was a best friend with my brother's worst enemy, the person that my father's master wants to kill I am also good friends with a muggle born witch and a wizard who's father is always trying to catch my father doing something illegal, pick my friends well don't I?  
  
My family where do I begin? Father's a retired minister for education and in the time when lord Voldermort was at full strength he and mother were Death Eaters. All of my family have been in Slytherin except for me. My brother Draco is horrible he will do anything to get my friends expelled ant to get his own way.  
  
My home, I live in the Malfoy manor it is possibly the biggest manor in the Wizarding worlds, but that doesn't stop me from being unhappy there. It has beautiful forests surrounding it and after school finishes for the year I spend most of my time in a log cabin in the forests it's the most beautiful place it is next to a stream and has all A sort of magical creatures there and it has a rock pool perfect for swimming in. 


	2. The log cabin

Chapter2-The log cabin  
  
"Hey Hermione is it ok if you and Ginny come to my log cabin for the holidays, my father said yes."  
  
"He said yes? But he hates Ginny and I so why did he say yes?"  
  
"He said yes because I told him that if he let me have you two to stay that I would live at the log cabin for the hole holidays, which is what I wanted any way."  
  
"Ok, but how are we going to get there from the station?"  
  
" Well I can make a portkey to get us there from Hogwarts but I want to see your mum, Ginny I have to tell her something."  
  
"What do you have to tell mum Evada?" Ginny asks while packing her trunk.  
  
"I want to tell her that I have no use for my house elf so your mum can have her."  
  
"Can she really? Wow mum would love that."  
  
"I hoped she would"  
  
As we get on to the train Hermione, Ginny and I go to seats right up the back of the train in a compartment with Harry, Ron, Fred and George I hoped that Draco and his friends wouldn't bother us they were so annoying! Crabbe and Goyle were coming too but they were staying in the manor hopefully they wouldn't bother us.  
  
"Hi Mrs Weasley" me and Hermione say  
  
"Hi mum" says Ginny happily  
  
" Hello girls, how was your year?"  
  
" It was great thanks Mrs Weasley, by the way Mrs Weasley I don't need my house elf so do you want to have her, I promise you she is good."  
  
" Oh Evada I don't know what to say."  
  
" Just say yes mum " (Ginny)  
  
"Ok, then yes. Thank you so much Evada."  
  
"That's ok Mrs Weasley"  
  
"Bye mum I'll see you in three weeks. Love you!!!"  
  
"Be careful dear, I love you to!"  
  
"Honestly mum how much can happen in three weeks and since you-know-who is back well lets just say were in safe hands"  
  
"Mrs Weasley don't worry" I hear myself say, "They will be fine."  
  
"Bye see-ya soon!!"  
  
Swirling mist surrounds us as we fall and fall seconds later we land with a bump right outside the log cabin. "Gee it's so beautiful and so peaceful is it just for us?" Ginny asks looking around  
  
"Yeah it is, hey Last one in the rock pool is a rotten egg." We all scramble to get changed and in the end we all jump in at the same time.  
  
"Wow its lovely and so cool, Evada what lives in this forest?"  
  
"Unicorns, fairies, tree and water nymphs and that's about it really. Nothing dangerous at all."  
  
"Nymphs? They are rare, wow!! Do you know where any of them are? I would love to meet one. Can we go see one????"  
  
"Sure Hermione I know Nunquadam she will be happy to see you she is the friendliest water nymph ever." We get out of the pool and dry off I head towards the log cabin as we step inside. There is a note on the table it reads: To Evada, How was your year? Your father and I have left the manor for a week with the boys. We are going to teach them what it means to be a death eater, I knew YOU wouldn't want to come and meet the dark lord with us if you need to write to us. Send Mistletoe she'll be able to find us. From your mother (  
  
"Well guys it looks like we have everything to ourselves, so what do you want for dinner?" I ask finally realising that it is way past dinnertime.  
  
" Can we have pizza I haven't had it in ages and it taste soo nice" Ginny is saying  
  
"Ginny where are we going to get a pizza at 9 o'clock?" Hermione asks.  
  
" Ok what goes on a pizza base? tomato paste, pineapple, ham and cheese" I mutter to my self then I say, "taro pizzeria fodinetero atchire pineao e pigihamera e gratigichamera e darchegrat pizzeria!" and a Hawaiian pizza appeared on the table.  
  
"How?" they both asked me.  
  
"Advanced book of spells year 6"  
  
"Wow you're on to 6 oh god!!" I feel that were being watched but the "meeting" is going on soo we cant be. "Hey guys seeing as dinner is finished, we had better go to bed ok?" As we head up to bed that feeling wont go away oh well it might have been the food. Its after breakfast we are walking down to where Nunquadam lives- the deepest part of the stream.  
  
"Nunquadam are you there?" "Its Evada and I have brought some friends with me."  
  
"Evada, thank god I thought." her voice trailed off " well I would like you to meet my child Almenanty" she said pushing a small child in front of her the child was about three I thought.  
  
"Um Nunquadam this is Hermione and Ginny. Can Hermione ask you some questions?"  
  
"Sure go ahead."  
  
" Nunquadam how come you're a nymph?" "That was sad that was, I went swimming in this stream the tide turned and I, I, drowned it was horrible I went under but then I was standing on the water. I don't know how but my dead body had dissolved and became water, but I was in the clothes I wore before I drowned not my bathers, it was creepy."  
  
" I'm so sorry, how come you now have a child?" Before Nunquadam can answer my arms were pulled behind my back and a harsh voice said "get the other two back to their homes keep the Malfoy." There was a sudden incantation said and I felt a prick as the spell hit my elbow, I feel tired I want sleep. 


	3. 3&4 captive and on the run

Chapter 3- captive "She is waking up." Ouch! My head it hurts I try to sit up but the harsh voice says, "Don't move, or else!"  
  
"Ok! I wont move, it would hurt and anyhow, I think you broke my ankle. Why am I here? What have I done to be here?"  
  
"You are a Malfoy is that not enough of an answer?"  
  
"Not for me, I need to know,"  
  
"Your family knew Peter Pettigrew did they not?"  
  
" Yes my parents do know him, he restored h-h-h-him to power."  
  
" Are you scared of Voldermort?"  
  
"Yes. He killed people like my parents did. Good people, it's horrible."  
  
"Yes it is. He did he killed two of my friends do you know Lilly and James Potter?"  
  
"Stop it, Stop it!! I was born that night I am named after the curse! Aveada-Evada Kedavera -Kadavera" I shout at the voice. Mist here I come again.  
  
When I wake up the first thing I see is Sirius Black and professor Snape talking they turn to look at me, "So you are awake Evada I am sorry but you cannot go home again."  
  
"Why? I need to tell my nymph that."  
  
"I am sorry but you can't leave we must hold you captive." I visibly shake at the word. "Why are you shaking Evada you know that we wont hurt you?"  
  
"I know I just am frightened that you might be wrong that my father wont go after me he doesn't love me you know." Sirius is coming over to me he sits down and gives me a hug. "You know I think that he does even if it is just deep down."  
  
"But why did you choose me? I mean if you chose Draco, father would already be here."  
  
"Yes but Draco would have struggled too much he would have given us too much trouble and he is on the wrong side he is bad." Says Snape  
  
"But school starts in 3 weeks what if father still hasn't come?"  
  
"Professor Lupin and I will teach you but missing a couple of weeks wont do any harm you do know every thing all ready." Says Sirius.  
  
"I wish you were right about father it would be nice to have him put away. And I am sorry about yelling at the person except that is quite a personal blame I was born that night a year before, they were already planning it then.  
  
"They were all ready planning it a year before? But, I mean. And it is ok that you argued with me, I should be sorry I didn't know." Says Sirius.  
  
"Sirius, is Harry ok?"  
  
"Sure, he is taking this excellently. Do you know him well?"  
  
"Yes we are on the same qudditch team."  
  
"You are in gryfindor? But you're a Malfoy" Professor Snape laughs bitterly and walks out of the room.  
  
"What is his problem? And yes I am in gryfindor I am the 1st Malfoy to be put in another house."  
  
"Hmmm, Snape's problem is that he needs to find a protector for Harry, he thought it might be you. I see his point."  
  
" There is something. I have the birthmark of a phoenix on my right foot. And I can do a weird thing without using my wand."  
  
"What can you do Evada?" there is a glimmer of hope in his voice.  
  
"You will need to put me in a spell proof container."  
  
"OK, here you go, do it on the count of three, Wait I have to get Snape first."  
  
I step into the container, I see that they are looking at me waiting, I put my arms out to my side, I am raising them up above me, I hear wind in my ears, I hear screaming, I put them together like I am praying, I feel the energy, I rise up about 2 meters of the ground my arms straighten and cross over at the wrist I open my fists and lightening comes out of the palms of my hands. I fall to the ground.  
  
"Evada!! Are you ok?" they both yell as they run in to the container.  
  
"Wow that is amazing" and then Snape speaks to Sirius. " We must get Dumbeldore to see this, I think you are the one Evada!"  
  
"Get me to observe what? Hello Evada I notice you have joined us."  
  
"Albus, Evada just did the Total-annihilation spell it cracked a spell proof container."  
  
"Evada how long have you been able to do the spell?"  
  
"Ever since I remember. The first time I did it was when I was 10. Why? What does this mean?"  
  
"Evada it means that you are the one chosen to protect the world from darkness."  
  
"What do I have to do?"  
  
"To be truthful, I don't know but it might damage you very badly I must go bye." Professor Dumbeldore disappears with a "pop". "Knock!" "Knock!" "Knock!" comes from the door. "Open up it's the ministry of magic."  
  
"Quick Sirius you get Evada and go!"  
  
"Bye Professor Snape I'll see you soon."  
  
I turn to talk to Sirius and finds that he is eerily white. "Where are we going Sirius?"  
  
" I don't know Evada I have no idea."  
  
Chapter 4 -on the run  
  
"Evada, wake up now its morning. We need to get moving if we are to meet with Harry and Ron today" says Sirius. It has been a week since we left Snape to deal with the ministry. And father has every death eater looking for me not because he loves me because he hates anything of his to be taken from him. So we are now on the run form the ministry and from the death eaters. I have been practising the spell and it is so powerful that even the hardest spell resistant container can't hold it.  
  
"Ok, Sirius I'm getting up, how long until we leave?"  
  
"Good. About 30 minutes they will meet us at the cave."  
  
" Harry!" I run towards him and throw my arms about him and Ron; they take one look at me and say, " Gee, Evada you look like you have been to hell and back."  
  
"How could you tell?" I ask sarcastically. " How are Hermione and Ginny? Are they upset that there holiday at my place ended so suddenly?"  
  
"No they are fine they know that you just had to go. Sirius why did you tuck them in to a bed on the knight bus?"  
  
" We had to get back, it was all I could do."  
  
"Harry is Draco back at school yet?"  
  
"Yes he is Evada."  
  
"I want to see him, before the meeting."  
  
"Evada I am sorry you can't he will tell you father then." Sirius tells me.  
  
"Then I will write him a letter for you to give him after the meeting, you lot can talk while I do it."  
  
"Ok Evada be quick though."  
  
To Draco, This is the last thing you will ever see from me because when you will be reading this I might be dead. Could you tell father that I am no longer an embarrassment to the family and that you are not one to me now? I wish for you to know that you were a horrible brother and you will grow up to be a different person than you are now, but that is highly unlikely. I am sorry for all the arguments that we have had and I have never said sorry for I hope that you will be happy forever. Naturally yours Evada.  
  
"Harry will you make sure he gets this, if he doesn't want it then burn it." I walk out of the cave I have tears in my eyes. I don't know why because I don't love my brother. 


	4. The meeting

Chapter 5-The Meeting  
  
"Evada, just do what you have to, ok? And when up there don't show fear." Sirius says to me as we go towards the town.  
  
"But it will be hard not to, I'll try for their sake."  
  
"Just try as hard as you can."  
  
"I am prepared let's go!"  
  
As we head off I can't think of w there. Will it be horrible? Will I be to late to save him? And what I will find at if it doesn't work? What am I meant to do then? Only about a hundred people will be there but it is at the same place where Voldermort rose a year ago. Where Cedric was killed. Poor Cedric he didn't have a chance in life. It has started Harry is there so are the death eaters and here is Voldermort he welcomes every body and talks for a while then he turns his wand at Harry it is time for me to act. A sudden calmness comes over me I know what I have to do; I have to die to save them.  
  
I step into the area, I see that every one is looking at me my mother tries to get me out of the way but she is repelled by a force. I must act now or all will be lost. I put my arms out to my side, Voldermort raises his wand at me, I am raising them up above me, I hear wind in my ears, I hear screaming, I put them together like I am praying, I feel the energy, I rise up 4 meters of the ground my arms straighten and cross over at the wrist I open my fists and lightening comes out of the palms of my hands. This time I whisper "total annihilation" It is aimed at Voldermort I see the look of terror in his eyes, I almost feel sorry for him, but the amount of people he has killed is to great he deserves this and more. I 'm falling I see Lilly and James Potter they are reaching out there hands to me I take them and I watch the scene below it is a mess, my parents are walking away but my friends are there, Harry and Sirius are there. Lilly Potter asks me if I want to say some last words to Harry and Sirius I float down to them and say "Hey guys, I succeeded be happy for he is gone forever." I whisper in their ear.  
  
I slide in through the wall it is the day of my funeral as expected my parents are not there but everyone else is Ginny and Hermione are crying on to each others shoulders Harry is with Sirius and Ron they all look pale, all of the professors are there most of them are crying and my brother is there, he is sitting in the back row he is white like he has been ill. Professor Dumbeldore gets up to say the last words "Evada was an noble child she gave up her life to save the life of her friends she had a power that was incredible, it was because of all the suffering that she endured as a child. She did what all of as put together could not do." I slide though the people up to the front. "I could not leave all of the people that I love, so I have come back as a ghost, I would like to thank you all for being there for me and I would like to say that, I love every one of you. And be happy for I have not entirely left you just by body is gone but my spirit and ghost will always remain. I will now start my life as a ghost living at Hogwarts."  
  
The thing that gave me the power is my detestation of my name; it enabled me to produce the spell that can kill the immortal. I am now a ghost I still go to classes and learn every thing I can, but I am just happy to know that the world is finally safe, Evada.  
  
Ok. I wrote this fic at the beginning of 2002 Reply Evil little coffee girl (Chu) 


End file.
